halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets of Zanzibar
= Secrets of Zanzibar: The Story = Created by OuterShadowProductions, it will be a pure action series. The release of this Machinima series has not been set but a script is in production. Set in the year 2824, The UNSC, allied with the LEP (Liberation for Earth's People), has been fighting a war with Rebels known as United Front. The Rebels show no mercy when fighting and usually capture and experiment on enemy Spartans. After the destruction of the Rebel controlled city Versun, no sightings of the rebels have been reported. The story begins with Spartan-021's imprisonment by the UNSC for destroying Versun City with the Rebel bomb which Alpha squad was ordered to deactivate. The explosion supposedly destroyed the Rebel base where Spartan-021's brother was captured 8 years ago. Now in prison, he hears multiple gunshots and explosions, then his childhood friend arrives, Spartan-062, or know as Deth. He calls out for Snake (Spartan-021). Deth explains that a type of creature had emerged from the remains of Versun and began attacking the human race. The Rebels are nowhere to be seen and the fight for survival has begun. ---- = Episode Name and Summary = Episodes * Episode 1 - Vengeance The episodes begins with a introduction to the series, the camera is panning through the pronvince of Lannerway and Versun City, one of the scenes involves a shoot out between a the UNSC and a single Swarmer minor, which, as it is about to die, throws a grenade to take out the hog, this resulted in the Spartan Minors being crushed under the vehicle. The next scene involves Snake in prison as he is walking forward the voice of his rival, Xavo (Zar-vo), is heard saying how he should'nt have left Snake in charge of Alpha Squad and how he is a disgrace to the UNSC. It then moves back 4 years to show the events before he was sentenced. After, he is awaken by Deth, Snakes long term friend, who has come to resuce him from prison becuase of the Swarmer invasion on Lannerway's outskirts (Location of the Prison). Deth quickly informs snake of the current situation and Snake is prepared to help dispite having to see Xavo again. They return to command and Xavo gives the mission breifing whilst Snake mentions if Xavo is "Still up his own ass". Before they leave Xavo infoms Snake that it is his last chance and he must obey any order, Snake leaves saying "asshole". thumb|300px|left * Episode 2 - Housecall After being released from prison and being briefed on his mission, Snake and Deth progress into the Outskirts of Versun City to help set up a checkpoint for the UNSC-LEP Alliance, after battling the swarm, question arise...let us watch their journey back into the Swarm-infested City known as Versun. thumb|300px|left|Episode 2 Housecall * Episode 3 - Retribution After securing the checkpoint at the outskirts of Versun City, they proceed into the city itself, but things turn ugly. Now Snake and Deth are about to discover something big, bigger then this whole war... thumb|322px|left|Episode 3 of the series. * Episode 4 - Return Ticket, Unveil and Finale . Snakes encounter with General RO did not go down too well, now Deth and Shadow must get back to command to get help...The Rescue is about to commence! After the confrontation with the Rebel leader, Snake and Deth try to contact command about the recent problems that have arose. Watch the final moments of this series unfold.... thumb|300px|left|Part 1 thumb|300px|left| Part 2 thumb|300px|left|Part 3 ---- = Trailers = The first trailer has been released. Trailer 1 The Second Trailer entitled "War for Power" has also been released. War For Power The Prologue for Secrets of Zanzibar, Prelude - Trial by Fire ---- Locations Versun City Once a peaceful place, then the rebels attacked, they gained control over the government building and took the city. Many civilians escaped, some were captured. Alpha squad was sent in to deactivate the bomb, which they were going to use to threaten the UNSC so they could continue their work, but instead it was activated by Snake, blowing apart most of the city, supposedly taking out the entire Rebel force and their leader, along with their testing labs. Now the creatures known as the "Swarm" or "Swarmers" roam the remains, killing anything that comes into sight. Recently they have been travelling out of the city remains into Lannerway. Versun’s mainframe was critically damaged during the explosion. A stable connection was later restored to Lannerway, the main network point. After General Xavo was informed of this, they scanned the link. Discovering an A.I, it turned out to be the cities A.I, Clean and Sweep. Reports state it went into repair, but still remains damaged. Xavo then ordered to block any external connections thinking the united front was trying to access their mainframe to steal vital information, such as battle plans. There was a bridge connecting Valstone to Versun city, most called it Double V Highway, however it received damage from the rebel attack and soon collapsed. This resulted in the refugees trying to escape to Versun-Fahare highway, however the United Front blocked access. ---- Lannerway The main city of the UNSC & LEP. This is where all the operation decisions take place and the city itself covers nearly 56 miles of land. It includes the shelter for the soldiers in the UNSC and multiple buildings for government officials. It is currently under attack by creatures which emerged from the rubble of Versun, the city near to Lannerway. The civilians here are heavily protected and most have standard Mk-6 Armour, unlike other civilians in different cities with their Mk-5. ---- Rockhill Town A town near the River Syon, it was completely destroyed by the United Front on New Years eve 2799. The UNSC at this point decalred war on the United Front, the LEP then followed the UNSC's actions and did the same. Rockhill was based near the desert where a supposed research facility was located, this is what the United Front tried to take over, but after years of the UNSC defending the area, now known as the Omega Research Facility, the United Front decided to retreat and attack a new location. The UNSC now use the Research facility and have created upgrades for armour and weapons. ---- Valstone City A City located near Versun but was under threat from the Swarmers, but was defended by the UNSC. It is one of the few cities to remain free from rebels and swarmers. However, some Rebels did manage to get into the city through it's defenses but were quickly stopped when Xavo sent in more squads, Charlie 1 was present here at the time. A rumour is that the Rebel Leader was born here, and was the supposed reason behind the attack. ---- Characters and Affiliations United Nations Space Command The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the United Earth Government. They are in charge of operations carried out and the defence of Earth and other planets under human control. The rebels are against the UNSC and LEP since they do not believe in what they do and have reasons why they (UF) should be in charge. This is what caused a 25 year long battle. The UNSC first created the Spartans to help in defence of the planet under control by the UNSC, however some Spartans went missing due to Rebel abduction, giving them access to new technology and improving their soldiers. ---- Sergeant Snake (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: ??/Snake Military Rank: Sergeant Date of Birth: 14/05/2790 (Age:34) Spartan ID: 021 Squad: Alpha 1 Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Attack on Rockhill (Rebels vs UNSC & Rockhill Police Department) Seige of Versun City (Rebels Vs UNSC & Versun Police Department) Invasion of Lannerway (Current Battle) Description Snake is a hardened soldier in the UNSC. He helped drive back Rebels during the War for Power, Attack on Rockhill and the seige of Versun, and was also responsible for the explosion which partially destroyed Versun city. His main order was to deactivate the bomb, but instead set it to explode after they escaped (Timer). He did this because he knew the rebel’s main base will be in the area. After doing this he was sentenced to prison and his rank demoted. He is now needed for defence of Lannerway. He was in control of Alpha squad but after disobeying orders given to him, lost his command over the group. ---- Corporal Deth (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: Lewis/Deth Military Rank: Corporal Date of Birth: 16/06/2791 (Age:33) Spartan ID: 066 Squad: Alpha 1 Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Attack on Rockhill (Rebels vs UNSC & Rockhill Police Department) Seige of Versun City (Rebels Vs UNSC & Versun Police Department) Invasion of Lannerway (Current Battle) Description A soldier in the UNSC has seen many battles, mostly along side Snake. Since a child, Deth and Snake have always been best friends, they both signed up to the UNSC where they became Spartans. Deth has had the chance to gain a higher rank but turns the offer down since he does not care what his rank is and only wishes to battle. He is part of Alpha squad which Snake commanded until his imprisonment. He and Snake are now battling against some sort of monster which emerged from the remains of Versun city. ---- Sergeant Avenger (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: ??/Avenger Military Rank: Sergeant Date of Birth: 14/05/2780 (Age:44, if still alive. 26 when died.) Date of Death: 2816 Spartan ID: 079 Squad: Omega Squad Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Seige of Versun City (Rebels Vs UNSC & Versun Police Department) Description Not much is known about this Spartan, he was supposed M.I.A, but was captured by the UF. He had A.I lore to assist him in battle but left it in the cities mainframe. He is Snakes older brother and joined the UNSC under the aged of 20. ---- General Xavo (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: ??/Xavo Military Rank: General Date of Birth: 16/06/2781 (Age:43) Spartan ID: 012 Squad: Controls many squads Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Invasion of Lannerway (Current Battle) Description A battle hardened soldier for the UNSC. He was once a representative for the LEP but was later recruited into the UNSC since he preferred to talk with his weapons. He gained the rank of general after showing great leadership within his squad and ensuring all of his squad members stayed alive. He helped drive back the first attack of the Rebels (UF) from many of the cities. Xavo and Snake do not get along and he often tries to show snake up in front of Ethan (Xavo’s Son). ---- Sergeant Dark (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: Ethan/Dark Military Rank: Sergeant Date of Birth: 15/05/2804 (Age:20) Spartan ID: 006 Squad: Alpha and Charlie 1. (Stops control after the incident) Current squad: None. Notable Events Defence of Omega Research Facility ''(Rebels Vs UNSC) ''War for Power ''(Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) ''Attack on Rockhill (Rebels vs UNSC & Rockhill Police Department) Seige of Versun City (Rebels Vs UNSC & Versun Police Department) Description Dark/Ethan is Xavo's Son, he is treated like a king and his father always chooses him to take control of every mission even though Dark is lacking skill and is only young, Xavo still thinks his son is the best choice. Ethan was seriously injured during the assault on the Research Facility and is recovering. Ethan is a show off but after Snake saving him from dying he looks up to Snake. ---- Mark Johnson (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: Mark, M.Johnson, Chairmen Military Rank: Chairmen Date of Birth: Unknown Spartan ID: 001 Squad: Mass armies and fleets. Notable Events Alliance of the UNSC & LEP War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Lannerway Invasion (current battle) Description He is in charge of the UNSC and has a great deal of power. The Rebels have tried on multiple occasions to capture him but failed. He along with the LEP, control the united governments on earth and ensures everything runs fine without any problems. He has being accused of misleading his people by the rebels and some citizens support the Rebels, and signed up to the United Front. He is currently in charge of defending Lannerway from the invasion of the "Swarm". He was also the first person to sign up to the new programme known as the "Spartans", he did this to gain the support of citizens around the planet. He is usually away, consulting the UNSC Council on Endo, the UNSC & LEP main command., but because of the war on earth giving orders. He is usally situated above orbit in a heavily defended station connected to Lannerway Space Elevator. ---- Lore #0145 A.I Lore worked with Sergeant Avenger during the assualt on Versun City. Lore provides him with information on the area and can quickly calculate data. When Avenger was confronted by the United Front, he left Lore in a secure terminal in Versun City's mainframe and ordered it to set a loop message for the UNSC once the connection was restored. After years of monitoring the United Front and trying to locate avenger, Lore witness Alpha Squad arrive, quickly calculating the confrontation, it realised Snake was going to destory the area, so Lore randomly moved to a safer place and discovered the Shadow Facility. This is where Versun cities A.I, Clean and Sweep was and after arriving, Lore activated it, but becuase it was supposed to be repaired, It did not co-operate too well. After Snake partially destroyed Versun, Lore and Clean and Sweep decided to try and repair multiple sectors and restore the connection to Lannerway. Howver, after trying to repair Clean and Sweep's corrupt data, Lore took over the mainframe and became its A.I Guardian. Lore then ordered it to begin repairing the city (C&S basic rountine). ---- Liberation for Earth's People Liberation for Earth's People aim to make the entire human race equal but are in caught in a war with the United Front. They allied with the UNSC before the creation of the United Front because of threats but after the creation of the UF they had to go into full force to stop them and this really did test the alliance. LEP usually to mission without the UNSC knowing so they can retrieve extra information. This is in breach of the alliance treaty and could cause a dispute between the factions. ---- United Front The United Front is a ruthless group, led by one leader. They experiment on live people to try and achieve the perfect soldier. They currently are in a war with the UNSC and LEP, trying to take out the enemy factions to continue their work, eventually leading to conquering earth and moving on to other planets. They threatened the UNSC with a super bomb capable of taking out the entire city (Versun) if they do no let them continue their work. The UNSC responded with one of their best squads, Alpha. This consisted of Snake and Deth. Snake decided to blow up the city with the bomb and preventing the UF from escaping and killing them all. He did this and was sentenced to prison. ---- Rebel Leader (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: The Leader, Boss. Military Rank: General Date of Birth: Unknown Spartan ID: ?? Squad: Omega Team Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Attack on Rockhill (Rebels vs UNSC & Rockhill Police Department) Seige of Versun City (Rebels Vs UNSC & Versun Police Department) Description A ruthless killer and the leader of the United Front. He is in charge of the experiments and the attack on the UNSC & LEP. He controls all the squads in the UF and wishes to take over the current government. Some say he was once in the LEP and when he confronted the UNSC and LEP coucil about his ideas, he was branded a fool and his ideas were denied, he quit the LEP and his followers did too, after a few years he created the United Front and began his genocidal campaign. He attacked multiple towns and cites, slowly increasing his army and introducing his experiments to create the perfect soldier. ---- Creatures/Swarm/Swarmers The creature which emerged from the remains of Versun City. Some say they where created by the UF before Snake destroyed the city and when the city collapsed they where set free, others believe their from a different planet. The UNSC commented on the creatures saying: "If they attack our cities, our people, then they must be stopped. We will track them down and destroy every last one of them." They are higher then the average human and possess more power and their weapons a mix of bullet and plasma based weaponary. Their numbers are increasing. Some researchers say their more like mutated humans with a bad temper and are controlled by the United Front. This is however, not been proven. Trivia * It will have nothing to do with the Halo story line. * In this machinima, The main characters name will remain the same from the previous series. * Elites will be used for the Swarm, different armoured versions of the elites represent their military status. * Versun City is home to the Shadow Faclility, OuterShadowProductions version of ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) * It will be set in the 29th Centuary. (2800) * Thomas Productions helped with the Voice overs on the Prologue: Prelude - Trial by Fire, as well as the entire series. * Planet Endo is OuterShadowProductions version of Reach, the centre of the UNSC. Category:Machinima